


Where is your boy tonight?

by Ellstra



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Songfic, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy saw Harry with another man.<br/>It's not like they promised each other anything, no, but Eggsy still feels betrayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is your boy tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Inspired by a song" by hartwinweek on tumblr. I was terribly busy so I'm late with this one but I couldn't care less.  
> The song this is based on is "Grand Theft Autumn/Where is your boy" by Fall Out Boy. To be honest, the lyrics "Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman" first gave me an idea of Eggsy's mum asking after the boyfriend Eggsy obviously has and doesn't bring over but the song is about something else and I wanted to keep that. I might still write this one too, though.

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman._

Eggsy knows he has absolutely no right to assume Harry would tell him about all his private life. Hell, to be honest, he shouldn’t expect any insight into Harry’s privacy at all because why should he? Yes, Eggsy was Harry’s trainee but maybe their relationship didn’t mean as much to him as it did to Eggsy. He knew all that.

But it didn’t stop him from being jealous.

First of all, he didn’t even know Harry was into guys. He had his suspicions, yes, but he never had proof. Not until he saw Hart with a man just a little older than Eggsy engaged in what could hardly be seen as anything but romantic encounter. Eggsy was just taking his little sister for a stroll through St James’s, maybe to feed some of the ducks or squirrels – she loved animals so much it was embarrassing – when he saw the couple. It would be a hell lot easier to pretend he was seeing things if Harry didn’t have the stupid scar over half of his forehead that made him recognisable from miles afar, goddamnit.

_You need him? I could be him._

Eggsy stopped dead in his tracks for a while, perplexed and wide-eyed. Second of all, he didn’t think Harry wanted to date. God, the man collected fucking bugs and had a stuffed dog in his bathroom. There was no way this was a guy looking for a relationship.

And last but not least, Eggsy felt betrayed.

It was stupid because Harry never promised him anything, not with his words anyway, but Eggsy still felt incredibly let down. Up until then, he could nurse the hope of Harry being head over heels for him. It was wishful thinking and Eggsy never truly believed it, but it was a comforting concept that got him through many sleepless nights. The guilt seemed lesser when he thought Harry hadn’t been really mad at him when he’d left for Kentucky. The hole in his heart seemed a wee bit smaller when he imagined the last thought Harry had was of him. And then, when Harry came back…

Eggsy had imagined everything to be easy and amazing. He had played his make-believe with himself for so long he almost convinced himself of Harry’s love for him. It was more difficult than he could have imagined to break through the haze and actually work with Harry.

_I could be an accident but I’m still trying._

Eggsy hated to replace Harry as Galahad when he still deemed the man dead. But on the other hand, it also felt like he was the only person who could do it. With Arthur gone, Merlin was formally in charge of the organisation and nobody opposed anyway so they took Eggsy in. He couldn’t be grateful enough and he tried to make it up to them as much as he could, unaware he had very well proved his worth by stopping Valentine.

When Harry came back and took the position of Arthur, which seemed like the most logical decision in the world and finally explained why they had left the position open for so long, Eggsy was afraid to take his place by Harry’s side. The other agents knew what he had done – but to be honest he couldn’t care less about any of them but Merlin and Roxy. He didn’t know though if Harry had been informed of how Eggsy had earned his knighthood. For all he knew Harry might have despised him or looked down at him.

_That’s more than I can say for him._

When he overcame the first shock, his spy-side kicked in and he even regretted not having his glasses with him. (He hated those glasses. They made him look smart and they were useful but god wasn’t it difficult to fight and keep them on his face at the same time.) He would have come closer – he knew he would go unnoticed – but that was out of the question when he still had the little girl with him. She wouldn’t be quite as inconspicuous and she’d probably throw a tantrum over leaving the pond too soon anyway. So Eggsy just sat on the bench helplessly and tried to read everything about the man.

It was a ridiculous task of course. Eggsy was about as unbiased as the man’s own mother would be but that didn’t stop him from painting all the worst scenarios about the man. His personal favourite was the one in which this guy was a drug dealer and he made other people believe he loved them and then forced them to deal pot to teenagers for him. But in truth, Eggsy had no solid piece of information. Harry would be disappointed.

He lost sight of the pair soon enough and he was left in the middle of the whirlwind of his despair, sitting on a bench in the park. He pretended to be strong just for a while before he gave up and admitted he needed some help.

“Hey, Rox,” he mumbled sheepishly into his phone, “you home?”

“Yeah, I’m making dinner. What’s up?” She was always as straightforward as on the phone.

“I might have a tiny problem,” Eggsy admitted and hoped Roxy would be sensitive enough to guess what caused the problem without him having to spell it for her.

“A new one or the recurring one?” she asked. She sounded a little distant ad there was sizzling to be heard. Eggsy imagined her standing by a stove and holding the phone in place using her face and shoulder to keep her hands free.

“The constant one,” Eggsy muttered, “can I drop by later?”

“Of course,” Roxy agreed, “we’ll watch movies and get sick by eating too many sweets and we’ll cry together.”

“I’ll be there at seven.”

…

_I’m willing to take my chances on the hope I forget that you hate him._

“Do we have all we need?” Harry asked Merlin. He was at home and just about to take a shower and go to bed. But work had to go first. It always did.

“I think so,” Merlin replied, “I haven’t watched the whole time but I should think so.”

“You’d better be sure,” Harry muttered.

“Hey, don’t be mad at me. It’ not my fault you seemed most… appealing to him.”

“You know how I hate honeypot missions. Why did you include me anyway?” Harry asked, spreading the day’s Times on his lap without reading it.

“He did seem to have a certain type. I thought he uses elderly man to give him horrendous amounts of money,” Merlin explained, “turns out I was right, doesn’t it?”

“Fuck you.” Harry spat. He was in a miserable mood. Honeypots were always awful but they were especially painful now with the situation with Eggsy. Harry kept seeing Eggsy in the man all the way through their dates and he hated it. He didn’t want his perception of Eggsy, pure precious Eggsy, to be twisted by this criminal.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin apologized.

 _No, I’m sorry,_ Harry thinks but he doesn’t say the words out loud. He’s too tired to face even one more word from this conversation. He takes the glasses off his face and sets them on his table. He pours himself a glass of scotch and tries not to think of Eggsy as the light from his lamp dances the same on it as it had on Eggsy’s hair so long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I wanted this end well with nice kisses and all but I'm not in the mood and it didn't go well with the song. My apologies (feel free to hate me.)  
> –> UPDATE: I am going to write a sequel to this because I changed my mind. Sorry to those disappointed.


End file.
